With advances of research and development of the information industry, a large number of portable computers has been launched on the market, such as the mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), notebook computer, and the like. These portable computers are convenient to carry. While they might be slightly less powerful than desktop computers, their functions and capabilities are sufficient to meet the requirements of general users.
For portable computers that are extendable and folding, multimedia accessories such as small video cameras, microphones, and audio equipment are now available. For instance, ROC patent publication Nos. 373743 (abbreviated in No. 743), 352206 (abbreviated in No. 206) and 500243 (abbreviated in No. 243) have disclosed related techniques.
No. 743 mainly provides an “Adjustable video camera structure for notebook computers”. It is connected to one side of a notebook computer and may be freely turned to a selected angle to take pictures. The video camera has to be installed and detached. It becomes an annoyance to users. Moreover, when in use, it is easily hit by external forces, which causes damage.
No. 206 discloses a “Hidden image taking device for notebook computers”. It offers an improvement design over No. 743. The video camera is installed in the display panel to facilitate storing. However, it cannot be turned freely to a desired angle to take pictures as No. 743 does.
No. 243 discloses an “Extendable notebook computer video camera”. It can be extended outwards for a selected distance and can be turned relative to the display panel to allow users to adjust the angle to take pictures. It may be stored in the display panel when not in use. It has the advantages of the previous two references. However, the display panel has to form a housing section on the topside to hold the video camera. And the display panel also has to reserve a space to hold the transmission line for connecting the video camera to the notebook computer. Otherwise, the extending range of the video camera is limited. In other words, this case greatly shrinks the visual scope of the display panel or the overall size of the display panel has to be increased. It cannot meet the slim and light requirements of the modern electronic products.